


I'm a Rose

by Florence23



Category: Sierra Burgess Is a Loser (2018)
Genre: F/F, Jamey deserved better, Veronica deserved better, Veronica is a bi icon, crappy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence23/pseuds/Florence23
Summary: Veronica can't stand how clueless Sierra is





	I'm a Rose

In the light, that’s when she first saw it. How Sierra’s eyes lit up. She wanted to stare into them all day. She shakes her head, how did she get wrapped up in this? This was going to have repercussions, and yet it wouldn’t really matter if she got Sierra in the end. 

Why she didn’t notice the girl right in front of her, Veronica didn’t know. When she told her about her dad, she thought they would kiss. They didn’t.

Surely, after her boyfriend breaking up with her, Sierra would catch a clue. She didn’t, Veronica can only assume she’s a clueless lesbian.

Sierra posted something on her instagram, but at this point Veronica doesn’t care. All she cares about is how little Sierra trusts her. She really thinks Veronica would rather kiss Jamey than her? She’s dead wrong. Jamey needs to know.

She hasn’t talked to her in days, but when she checks her texts she sees a song. Veronica can’t stop crying when she listens. Sierra is her sunflower, and Veronica is a rose.

She can’t hold herself back, Veronica’s going to get her. Sierra Burgess broke this girls heart, and damn if she isn't going to fix it again.

**Author's Note:**

> for real though, how did they not end up together? How did Jamey not leave Sierra for someone who doesn't lie? How did people just let her of the hook? Idk man.


End file.
